Et c'est ainsi que commence les vacances !
by nanoue-yaoi
Summary: Un petit OS Bill/Tom parce que je ne suis pas revenu depuis longtemps. Il parrait que c'est comique...


Bill Kaulitz, jeune androgyne allemand, brun aux yeux noisette, dormait paisiblement dans les bras de…Tom, son frère jumeaux. Le réveil sonna, indiquant six heure trente. Tom l'attrapa et chercha le bouton d'arrêt de la machine, ne le trouvant pas, il choisit la solution qui lui sembla être la plus simple, il envoya le pauvre réveil se fracasser contre le mur dans un bruit de verre brisé, ce qui ne manqua bien sur pas de réveiller Bill au passage.

**« Kézako ? . Il se passe quoi là ? Et puis je suis où moi ? »**

***Ouvre les yeux, tu auras sûrement un indice quant à ta position***

**« Hm…Ha, ouais, pas con, mici ^.^ …Heu… Au fait, t'es qui toi ?Oo »**

*** ta conscience, enchanté ^.^ ***

**« Ha…Heu…Ben…Moi aussi ^.^ »**

Bill ouvrit difficilement les yeux, essayant de s'habitué à la lumière. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il observa longuement la pièce, avbant de se rendre compte que c'était la chambre de Tom. Ce dernier était pelotonné contre le torse de son frère, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Il s'était rendormit après avoir anéantit toute chance de survie pour son réveil. Bill se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son frère, avant de se lever et de sortir du lit, arrachant au passage un gémissement de frustration au brun.

_« Maiheuuu…Ze veux mon doudou…Revient faire câlin dans le dodo pitit doudou…Heu…Attendez, stop, coupez le moteur central, il y a surchauffe là,…,…, depuis quand j'ai un doudou pour dormir moi ?Heu…Et pourquoi il se fait la malle tout seul celui-là ? Oo »_

_*Ce sont des questions existentielles !*_

_« n'est-ce pas hein ^.^ !…,…,…Heu…WOW ! ? Oo Mais t'es qui toi ?Oo »_

_*Ta conscience, pour te servir ^.^ *_

_« Ha…Ben…Heu…Mici, c'est cool ^.^ ! »_

Intrigué par la mystérieuse affaire du doudou vivant, Tom ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il se redressa et observa la pièce, Bill se tenait au milieu, en boxer, le fixant étrangement.

Tom :

- Heu…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Bill :

- Ben je me demndais juste ce que je foutait dans ton lit en me réveillant.

Tom :

- Je sait pas ^.^ !

Bill :

- -_-

Tom :

- Ben quoi ? ^.^

Bill :

- Ben j'attendait un réponse un peu plus constructive -_- !

Tom :

- Heu…J'en sait pas plus que toi ^.^ !

Bill :

- On vas aller loinnnnn comme ça…

Tom :

- tu m'étonne ^.^ !

Bill :

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Tom :

- Heu…je croit que Georg et Gustav sont venu à la maison et…Heu…On a but autre chose que du jus d'orange…Et après, je sait plus ! ^.^

Bill :

- Ok, j'en sait pas beaucoup plus, je crois que quand ils sont partit je suis rester en bas pour ranger, toi tu es monter te coucher et…,…,…Ha ca y est, je me souviens !

Tom :

- Il s'est passé quoi ?Oo

Bill :

- Ben, c'est simple, en remontant, je suis aller dans ma chambre, je me suis mis en boxer, mais comme c'était le bordel sur mon lit, je suis venu dormirdans ton lit avec toi ! ^.^

Tom :

- Ha , ok, moi qui pensait que tu était grave -_-

Bill :

- Ro, ça vas. Ho, au fait, pourquoi il sonnait ton réveil ?

Tom :

- Je sais pas,…heu…Scheiße ! ! !

Bill :

- Quoi ? Oo

Tom :

- On est lundi, y a cour ! ! !

Bill :

- Heu, Tom…Tom…

Trop tard, celui-ci était sortit de la chambre en trombe et s'était précipité dans la salle de bain. Bill le suivit d'un pas lent, il arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain et s'apprêta à toquer quand il remarqua que la porte était entre ouverte. Il entra discrètement et posa son regard sur la cabine de douche, le rideaux était à moitié ouvert, offrant à Bill une jolie vue sur les fesses de son frère.

**« Wahou, quel c…Was ?Oo Non mais ça vas pas la tête ? Mais je pense à quoi moi ? ? ! »**

***Aux belles fesses de ton frère^.^***

**« Hey ! c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! »**

***Ho que si !***

**« T_T Tu m'enfonce là… »**

*** Ben moi je suis une conscience, j'ai pas droit de mentir.***

Pendant que Bill monologuais avec sa conscience, Tom avait remarquer sa présence.

Tom :

- Ca vas Bill, je te dérange pas ?

Bill :

- Heu…Non, non ^.^ !

Tom :

- Bill…

Entendre Tom souffler son nom ainsi fit trsaillir le brun.

Bill :

- Vui ? Quoi ?

Tom :

- Je prend ma douche, conclusion, tu n'as rien à faire dans la salle de bain, vas te préparer pour aller au lycée -_-

Bill :

- Heu, Tom ?

Tom :

- Quoi encore ? !

Bill :

- C'est le premier jour des vac' d'été aujourd'hui ^.^

Tom :

- Was Oo' ! Je me suis levé à six heure et demi du mat' pour des prunes ? Mais quel con ! ! !

Pendant que Tom s'insultait sous la douche, Bill était mort de rire devant la scène. Tom finit de se laver et sortit de la douche, Bill n'avait pas quitter la salle de bain et bugua devant un Tom vêtu d'une simple petite serviette superflue à ses yeux. Tom aussi observait son frère qui était en boxer devant lui.

_« Miam Miam. L'es trop beau Billow ! Je fond ^.^ »_

_* Heu…T'es amoureux ?*_

_« Ho que oui, depuis très longtemps ! »_

_* Peut être que c'est réciproque*_

_« Was ? Tu crois ? »_

_* Ben vui, il te fixe avec envie depuis bien deux minutes ! ^.^*_

_« Hein ? Oo »_

_« Mama mia ! Je veux le manger ! Non, Non, Non ! C'est pas vrai, pas vrai du tout ! ! ! »_

_* Faudrait savoir, tu veux où tu veux pas ?*_

_« Pour le moment, je veut juste résister ! ! ! »_

_* T'es peut être pas le seul, regarde comment il se mord la lèvre avec envie ^.^*_

_« Miam, miam ! Heu non, c'est pas vrai ! Si, en fait, c'est vrai !O///O Waouh ! ! ! Heu…ça craint là -.-»_

Les jumeaux se fixèrent quelques minutes, puis Bill détourna le regard. Tom sourit en remarquant avec plaisir que son double avait pris la délicate couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Le brun sortit lentement de la salle de bain, ferma la porte et partit en courant vers la cuisine afin de rpéparer le petit déjeuner.

**« M…Mais il m'arrive quoi là ? Ca vas pas, je…J'suis…Amou… »**

***Vas-y, tu peux le dire, respire et dit le !***

**« …Nan T_T »**

***Ben c'est pas gagner !^.^ ***

Tom descendit quelques minutes plus tard, enfin habillé. Bill, de son coté, aviat terminer de rpéparer le repas et attendait que le lait soit chaud.

Tom :

- Ca vas ?

Il se mit juste derrière son frère.

Bill :

- Heu…Je…oui…

Sa respiration s'accélérait, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il sentait la présence de Tom dans son dos. Celui-ci se raprrocha encore et soufflat dans le cou de Bill qui frissonna à ce contact.

Bill :

- T…Tom ? Tu…Tu fais quoi ?

Tom :

- Mais rien pourquoi ?

Il approcha encore et posa ses mains sur les anches de son frère. Bill rougit fortement, et un violent frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Le blond colle son bassin contre le bas du dos de l'androgyne et celui-ci ferma les yeux de plaisir. Le micro-onde sonna, indiquant que le lait était chaud.

_« Ho la la la la la la la la… »_

_* Hé doucement, on se calme Jannot lapin !*_

_« Ha ben t'es là toi Oo et c'est qui que tu traite de lapin ? »_

_* Dit, tu fait quoi avec Tomi là ? ^.^*_

_« Moi ? Rien , la question c'est : que fait Tomi avec moi là . »_

_* Pas bête, t'as raison ! ^.^*_

_« Ben comme d'ab' quoi ! ^.^ »_

_* Et les chevilles, elle vont bien ? ù.ù*_

_« Ouais, Ouais, nickel ^.^ ! »_

_« Heu…je crois que j'ai choquer mon billow là ^.^ ! »_

_* Tu crois vraiment, non parc que la, il me semble être en extase !*_

_« Ha bon ? ! O.O ! J'y crois pas ! ! ! »_

_* Ben pourtant, c'est vrai ^.^*_

_« Ouais ! ! ! trop bien ! ! ! *.*»_

Tom posa sa tête dans le cou de Bill et celui-ci se laissa aller contre le torse du blond.

_« Maman ! C'est trop bien, il est d'accord ! »_

_* ù.ù Je te rappelle juste que je te l'avais dit !*_

_« Ha, oui, c'est vrai ^.^, merci la conscience ! »_

_* é.- Y a pas de quoi ^.^ !*_

Les jumeaux se souvinrent tout de même qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine et que leurs parents pouvaient rentré à n'importe quel instant, donc ils se séparèrent et déjeunèrent après avoir sortit le lait du micro-onde. Le repas se passa dans le silence, seuls des regards en coins étaient échangé, mais Bill détournaient immédiatement les yeux en rougissant.

_« Pourquoi il rougit ?Oo »_

_* Pour concourir avec les tomates XD*_

_« -_- Pfff… »_

_* Ben quoi ? ^.^*_

_« t'es trop conne -_- »_

_* Ben merci, c'est sympa é.è*_

_« ta gueule pour voir ? ^.^ »_

_*…*_

_« Ha, ben c'est tout de suite plus relaxant ^.^ »_

Pendant que Tom parlementait avec sa conscience, Bill débarassait la table tout en réfléchissant lui aussi.

**« Il m'a fait peur tout à l'heure Tom. Je me demande ce qui lui as pris. »**

***Ha, l'amour *.* ***

**« Hein ! t'as dit quoi O.O ? ? ? »**

*** L'amour, A-M-O-U-R, dis donc, c'est pas ton fort l'orthographe ! ^.^***

**« scheiße »**

***Was O.o?***

**« Non, rien, éspèce de sourde. »**

*** Piètre vengeance -_-'***

Les deux garçons terminèrent de tout ranger, et Bill alla s'habillé avant d'aller s'allonger devant la télé. Tom vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

Tom :

- Tu me fait de la place ? ^.^

Bill :

- Oui, assied-toi.

Bill voulut se relever, mais il perdit l'équillibre et s'étala lourdement sur le sol. Evidement, Tom éclata de rire, ce qui exaspéra le beau brun.

Tom :

- Non mais t'est trop pas doué toi, c'est pas possible !

Bill posa son menton sur le tapis et ferma les yeux, il ne voulait même pas se relever. Il avait trop peur de gifler son frère de toutes ses forces.

Tom :

- Ben, alors Billow, tu joue les carpettes ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

Bill :

- -_- Non, non, merci mais ca ira.

Tom :

- Heu…Tu t'es fait mal ? ? ?é.è

Bill :

- Oui -_-

Tom :

- Où ca ?

Bill :

- au moral parce que tu te fous de ma gueule.

Tom :

- Was ? Oo De quoi tu parle ?

Bill :

- Je suis tombé du canapé et toi tu te mare. Ha ! Je sait,… pour la peine, tu vas subir mon châtiment corporel préférer !

Sans plus de précisions, Bill se jeta sans merci sur Tom et se mit à le chatouiller. Il était à califourchon sur lui et le chatouillait encore, Tom le suppliait d'arrêter, puis soudain, ils se rendirent compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Toute activité cessa entre leurs deux corps. Bill rougissait doucement lais surement et Tom semblait avoir énormément de mal à contenir ses hormones. Bill ne bougeat pas de sur son frère, petit à petit, une douce chaleur henvahissait son bas-ventre, et quand il se rendit compte de son état d'exitation avancée, il rougit encore plus, mais ne bougeat toujours pas. Tom sentait exactement la même chaleur ennivrante se difuser dans son corps. Tout à coup, Bill snetit une bosse se formée au niveaux du bassin de son frère.

**« Ne me dite pas que… »**

***Que quoi Oo ?***

**Bill leva doucement les yeux vers le visage de Tom, celui-ci avait les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Hé ben si. »**

*** Hé ben si QUOI ?***

**« Il bande »**

*** Was ? Oo***

**« Hé ouais, mon frère jumeaux bande pour moi -_- »**

*** Heu…Fais gaffe, toi aiussi, enfin, tu bande pour lui…***

**« HEIN,QUOI ? ? ? ! ! ! »**

*** Je te dit juste ça comme ça moi hein…***

Bill se leva et courut le plus vite qu'il le put avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tom avait bien sur tout capté, et il se leva à son tour.

_« Smile ^.^ Smile ^.^ »_

_* Pourquoi tu sourit connement ?*_

_« ^.^ Mon frère bande pour moi heu nananananère ! ! !^.^ »_

_* T.T très mature. Et en plut t'es fier de toi.*_

_« Ben oui, ça fait un an que j'en rêve ! ^.^ »_

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son double et toqua. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il entra et parcourut la pièce du regard, il vit son frère adossé au mur, assis sur son lit, les genoux remonté sous son menton et la tête dans les bras. Tom s'approchadu jeune homme et l'observa quelques secondes avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Bill avait bien entendu son frère frapper à la porte puis entrer dans la chambre, mais il ne voulait pas bougé, il souhaitait tout simplement que Tom vienne à lui ; Et celui-ci ne s'était pas fait prié. Collé contre e torse de son frère, Bill n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

Tom :

- Ca vas ?

Bill :

- Oui, enfin, je crois.

**« Pitié, dites moi qu'il a rien remarqué, je vous en suplie ! ! ! . »**

*** Tu suplie qui là au juste ? ***

**« N'importe qui, qui puisse m'aider. »**

*** Ha, ok, donc, pas moi ! ^.^***

**« -_- lacheuse ! ! ! »**

Bill semblait plongé dans une intense réflèxion, son frère l'observait, il se noyait dans l'océan que formait les yeux couleur chocolat du beau brun androgy, mais finit quand même par se lasser de l'absence prolongé du brun en question. Il agita ses mains devant ses yeux, sans même le faire ciller, il l'appela plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit.

_« Mais à quoi il pense, on dirait qu'il dors debout ! Oo »_

_* Il est partit loin le billow ! ^.^ *_

_« Ben oui, j'ai remarquer, le problème c'est que là, il commence à me manquer grave -_-' »_

_* Ben , regarde le bon coté des choses, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veut de lui maintenant, il s'en rendra même pas compte ! *.* *_

_« Dis, c'est quoi cette lueur perverse dan tes yeux ? Oô »_

_* Was ? Quelle lueur perverse ? ^.^ *_

_« C'est ca, fait bien style j'ai rien vu -_-' toute façon, t'es pas discrète »_

_* Quoi ? Mais non, mais j'ai rien fait moi !*_

_« Nan, nan, c'est tellement pas ton genre ^.^ »_

_* Smile Smile ^.^*_

_« …,…,… »_

_* T'es partit ?*_

_« …,…,… »_

_* Hé ho °O°*_

_« CA Y YEST J'AI TROUVER ! ! ! »_

_* +.+*_

_« Oups, désolé de t'avoir fait moururer petite conscience ^.^' »_

Après avoir « involontérement » tuer sa conscience par crise cardiaque, Tom vérifia que Bill était toujours plongé dans sa profonde létargie avant de hurler :

Tom :

- BILL ? IL Y A RUPTURE DE STOCK DE NUTELLA SUR TOUTE LA PLANETTE ! ! !

Le résultat se fit imédiatement ressentir, Bill avait équarquillé les yeux et était devenu extrèmement pâle. Il saisit Tom par la manche de son pull et se précipita vers la cuisine. Le blond n'ayant pas anticiper les réaction di Bill faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du couloir en sortant de la chambre de Bill. Ils dévalèrent les escalier à toute allure et Bill se stoppa net devant un des placards en hauteur de la cuisine. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis ouvrit le placard. Il saisit rapidemet un pot de pate à tartiner et le serra fortement contre lui. En reprenant un peu de couleur au niveau des joues. Tom aurait aimer être à la place du pot de nutella, quelle chance il avait celui-là. Soudain, Bill releva la tête vers Tom, si ces yeux avaient été des revolvers, Tom serait alors étendu le bras en croix sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Quand le blond le regarda dans les yeux, il eut un mouvmeent de panique et s'enfuit en courrant vers le salon, Bill à ses trousse, temant le pot de nutella dans ses bras. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du canapé avant que Tom, épuisé, ne séfondre de tout son long dessus. Bill profita de cet accés de faiblesse pour se jeter sur lui, après avoir précautioneusement poser son préciex pot de pâte à tartiner sur la table basse. Il se mit lors la chatouiller de toutes ses forces.

Tom :

- HAAAAAA ! ! ! Non, arrête, …Pitié…Je…Peux plus…Respirer ! ! !

Bill stoppa sa torture et observa son frère. Celui-ci avait de nouveau le rouge au joues, le souffle court et le regard pétillant. Ils s'assirent correctement dans le canapé, Tom alluma la télé et Bill alla chercher deux cuillères. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur les coussin et mangèrent du chocolat tout en se laissant absorbé par les dessins annimés.

_« Hey, la conscience, t'a réssucité ? »_

_* Ouais, je suis là, pourquoi ? Ôô ?*_

_« Observe le pro, je vais le faire réagir le tit billow ! ^^ »_

_* Comment ça ? Oo*_

_« Observe et apprend ^^ »_

Tom s'approcha encore de son frère, qui était toujours absorbé par les télétubies, et lui prit le pot de nutella das mains, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Il prit de la pâte à tartiner dans ses main, et lentement, l'étala dans le cou du brun.

**« Ouais ! Lala…Pô !…Dipsy ! télétubies ! Hey ho ! ^^ »**

*** T'es vraiment un cas désespèrer ù_ù***

**« Smile^^ smile^^ «**

*** tu as remarquer que Tom t'étalait du chocolat dans le cou ? ***

**« Ha, bon, c'est bien… WAS ? Il fait quoi ? ! »**

*** C'était juste pour info hein ^^***

Bill ne bougea plus, il gardait les yeux rivés sur la télé et attendais la suite. Tom approcha ses lèvres et souffla délicatement sur le cou du brun. Celui-ci eut un frisson et ferma les yeux pour contrôler ses pulsions. Très lentement, Tom posa ses lèvres sur la pâte à tartiner en souflant faiblement. Bill le sentait bien et il lâchat un doupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue mutine de Tom lêcher la substance sucrée. Celui-ci suçotait sensuellemen le cou de son frère. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus une trace de chocolat, Tom contunua de mordiller la peau douce et sucrée de Bill, jusqu'à ce qu'une belle et voyante marque bleutée apparaisse. Fier d'avoir laisser un souvenir à son frère, Tom arrêta sa torture et observa les réaction du brun. Il avait les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, sa lèvre inférieur tremblait de désir sans qu'il puisse la controler et ses jeues étaient légèrement colorées. Tom posa sa main sur la joue de son frère, celle-ci était brûlant et le contact avec la amin de son frère fit beaucoup d'effet à Bill. Ils rèstèrent ainsi quelques instants. Puis, soudain, Tom approcha son visage de celui de Bill et déposa sur sa joue un tendre baiser. Il voulut aller plus loin, mais n'en eut pas l'ocasion car le téléphone sonna. Constatant que Bill était aux abonnées absent, il décida d'aller décrocher. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour répondre.

Tom :

- Allô ?

Inconnu_**e**_ :

- Bonjour mon chéri !

Tom :

- Arg ! maman, pourquoi tu t'obstine à me donner des surnoms totalement débiles ?

Bill :

- Et encore, tu n'a pas encore eu droit à « mon petit la pin en sucre ! »

Le brun venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, il avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres rouges vifs, et les cheveux en batailles.

_« Waw, il est trop beau mon pitit Billow d'amour ! _ »_

_* Hey, fait gaffe, tu bave !*_

_« même pas vrai ! t'es qu'une menteuse d'abord é_è »_

_* Mais ! c'est même pas vrai ! Pff, je te boude pour la peine !.*_

_« Et c'est moi qui suis puéril ? »_

_* Voui ! parfaitement !*_

Bill :

- Tom ? Tohom ! Youhou ?

Tom :

- Hein ?

Bill :

- T'es au tel avec maman .'

Tom :

- Hein ? C'est qui ça…Ha oui ! Maman ?…Bon, alors, pourquoi tu nous à appeler ?

Maman :

- Hé bien voilà…Papa et Moi…Partons pendant deux mois…c'est pour le travaille.

Tom :

- Heu…Ben…Attend, j'en parle à Bill.

Bill :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Tom :

- Heu…Ben…papa et Maman partent deux mois pour le tafs.

Bill :

- Was ? ! Oo ! Deix mois ? Ca vedut dire toute les vacs ?

Tom :

- Heu…aparament oui.

* Hey, éspèce d'ahuri ! Tu devrais sauter de joie ! tout seul avec Bill ! Pendant deux mois !*

« heu…Ha ! OUAIS trop fun ! ! ! ^^»

Tom :

- Ok, vous partez quand ?

Maman :

- Ce soir ver 22h, mais on rentrera plus tard que d'habitude, on as une réunion concernant le voyage et ensuite, on vas aller faire des courses pour vous, on devrais être là vers 21h ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai du travail ! A ce soir ! ! ! Mon petit lapin en sucre.

Tom :

- Nan, pas lapin, j'aime PAS les carottes ! ! !

Le blond racrocha sans laisser à sa mère l temps de répliquer. Il se tourna vers Bill et lui fit un immense sourire.

Bill :

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me prépare un movais coup ?

Tom :

- Qui, moi ? Mais…absolument pas, c'est mal me connaître enfin ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ca en plus ?

Bill :

- Tes yeux pervers et ton sourire en coin.

Tomm s'approcha lentement de Bill, celui-ci recula et…se prit les pieds dans un tapis avant de s'étaler par terre, dos au plancher. Tom en profita, et attrappa les mains de son double afin de le plaquer au sol avant de se mettre à califouchon au-dessus de lui.

Bill :

- Quand je disait que tu me préparait un movais coup !

_* Et maintenant ? Tu vas lui faire quoi ?*_

_« Lui rouler la pelle du siècle ! ^^ »_

Bill :

- Pardon ? ? ?

Tom :

- J'ai penser tout haut ?

Bill :

- Ca depend, tu as penser quoi ? O.O

Tom :

- Heu…Ben, que j'allait te rouler la pelle du siècle !

Bill :

- -.- Alors oui, tu as penser tout haut.

Tom :

- Bon, alors je vais mettre mes pensés en action.

Et sans laisser le temps à Bill de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, toujours en lui tenant fermement les poignet au sol. Après quelques secondes, il se releva lentement.

Tom :

- Si tu ne veux pas, dit le maintenant, sinon, viens…

Sans un mot, Bill se leva et attrappa la main que lui tendais son double. Celui-ci sourit et le tira vers l'étage, ils entrèrent dans la chambre du blond et s'assirent sur le lit. Tom reprit le baiser et poussa délicatement Bill contre le matelas. Il s'allongea sur lui et mélangea leurs salive. Il jouait avec la langue du brun, mais la délaissa finalement au profit de son cou qu'il suçota et mordilla. Il déboutonna le chemise blanche de Bill, et observa son visage, il avait le yeux clos, et les lèvres l égérement gonflées.

Tom :

- Ca vas aller Bill ?

Bill :

- Ou…Oui…

Satisfait de la réponse, Tom descendit ses baiser le long du torse de Bill, s'atardant sur les bouts de ses seins durçits de plaisir. Il détacha lentement la ceinture du brun, puis son jean, et le lui enleva, il remonta au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa fièvreusement tout en passant sa maon sur la bosse de son boxer.

**« ho putain O.O »**

*** quoi ?O.o***

**« Il-me-touche »**

*** Et ? -.-***

**« Quoi « et ? » ? »**

*** Il te touche et alors, ça fait quoi ?***

**« Heu…trop du bien ^.^ »**

*** -.- Et ben voilà***

Tom continuait d'embrasser son frère tout en caressant sa virilité à travers le morceau de tissu, d'ailleur, il en avait mare de le voir ce boxer, il tira doucement dessus, et le fit rejoindre le reste des vêtements de Bill. Il ôta son propre T-shirt XXL puis son baggy et se remit à embrasser Bill tout en le caressant. Ses baisers descendirent vers le bas-ventre du brun, et il redescina à l'aide de sa langue le tatouage en forme d'étoile de Bill. Il le déllaissa au bout de quelques secondes et alla titillé le sexe durçit du brun. Il donna quelques coup de langue sur son gland, le faisant sursauter.

Bill :

- Ha ! Tom…Hmm…

Puis, sans que le brun ne s'y attende, Tom engloba son membre, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans sa gorge.

Bill :

- Haaaaaaan ! ! !

Bill alletait, il ne pouvait que recevoir tout le plaisir que lui offrait son frère et il adorait ça. Tom léchait la verge chaude de Bill sur toute sa longueur, et, au bout de quelques vas et viens, le brun se déverça dans la bouche de Tom qui avala le liquide chaud et amer. Il remonta au niveau de son visage et l'embrasssa tendrement, puis il se retourna et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir un pot et une petite enveloppe de plastique semblant contenir quelque chose de rond.

Bill :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Et qu'est-c que c'est ?

Tom :

- Ce pot, c'est du lubrifiant, et ça, un préservatif !

Bill :

- Heu…ça sert à quoi ?

Tom :

- Was ? Oo Tu sais pas ? !…Et bien, je vais t'apprendre…^.^

Tom se mis au dessus du brun et l'embrassa, d'une main, il fit de longs vas et viens sur le sexe de Bill, puis de l'autre, il dévisa le pot de lubrifiant et y trempa deux doigts qu'il approcha de l'intimité du brun. Il fit pénétré un doigt n lui, et Bill se crispa en sentant cet intrus en lui.

Tom :

- Detend toi, t'inquiète pas.

Automatiquement, le blond embrassa Bill qui se détendit lentement. Tom entama alors de lents vas et viens en Bill avant d'introduire un second doigt en lui. Bill ne le sentit pas tellement le plaisir était intense, Tom enlevas ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe, qu'il introduit très lentement en Bill, trop lentement au gôut de ce dernier qui donna un grand coup de bassin, s'empalant en gémissant de plaisir. Tom entama de rapides vas et viens, allant de plus enplus loin en Bill.

Bill :

- HAAAN ! ! !

Il hurla lorsqu'il sentit Tom touvher sa prostate, et le blond se déversa en Bill en entendant son cris de jouissance. Bill jouit entre leurs deux corps. Tom se retira du brun, et enleva le préservatif qu'il jeta à la poubelle avant de s'allonger aux cotés de Bill sur le lit.

Bill :

- Tom, je t'aime.

Tom :

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

Et les deux garçons s'endormirent sérés l'un contre l'autre en se murmurant des mots d'amour.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'ai trop la honte!!!!! Ca fait combiens de temps que vous attendez une suite pour "Apprentissage du sexe et de l'amour" au juste? Je suis désolée, j'ai été privée d'ordinateur pendan deux semaines:!!! alors la suite, c'est pour ce week end, promis! Bisoux...


End file.
